


Strike True

by TiamatsChild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/pseuds/TiamatsChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lan Fan’s always had a place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Written for the Impromptuthon at halfamoon at Livejournal off of cornerofmadness’s prompt: “Lan Fan, the edge of a blade”.

Lan Fan didn’t know when the thought first occurred to her. It must have been when she was very young and her master was still younger, a shining child with a wicked smile and a knack for trouble, begging her to run so that he could chase her, unsteady on toddler legs. Then he would dart off, in a feint he was only beginning to develop, and vanish, so that she’d panic and search for him in frenzied worry, until his laughter gave his hiding place away. It must have been. Yes, she must have been very young, because she could not recall the first moment when she held a knife and thought, “Ah, here: this is what we are – he is the flat, the core, the solid slope that gives the blade its strength and direction and I – I am the cutting edge,” and shivered with bright, blossoming pleasure, low and cold in her belly, and smiled.


End file.
